The Royal Wizarding Academy
by MiMOOSE92
Summary: For six years Hermione Granger has been the brightest witch Hogwarts has seen since the 1970's. But now along with Hogwarts, The Royal Wizarding Academy in France have offered her a place. But if she goes, it means leaving her friends behind. Will she go,
1. The Letter

The summer holiday leading up to the new Hogwarts year was drawing to a close all to quickly for the likings of the students, but one student could never fail to feel that extra burst of excitement only a week before returning. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch that Hogwarts had seen since the 1970's ,was practically beaming that one sunny Saturday morning as she entered the living room of her parents house.

"Morning mummy, daddy." she cried, giving them each a quick peck on the cheek, and quickly nicking a piece of toast of her dad's plate, bolting out the door before either of her parents could say anything. Even though she was turning seventeen in a matter of weeks, Hermione insisted upon continuing to call her parents 'mummy' and 'daddy' as every other day her mum would burst into tears, knowing how fast her baby girl had grown up.

The wizarding world had brought a lot out of her since she first enter the world nearly six years ago. Since then so must had happened: both good and the bad. But through all the times, she always worked side-by-side with her three best friends. Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Many have said that they could face the world and still pull through as long as they worked together. Yes they had their fair share of arguments, some worse then others, but in the end they just laughed about it and continued where they left off.

Hermione slid into her black BMW convertible, turned on the radio and was on her way, cruising along the busy roads. The sun was beating down on her bear shoulders as her long brown highlighted hair fluttered in the wind behind her. Large round sunglasses protected her eyes the whole time. She came to a stand still at some traffic lights leading into Magnolia Road, she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel waiting for the lights to change. Once they did, she was off. Turning the corners until she pulled up outside Number 4 Privet Drive. She turned down the radio and beeped.

A loud crash and yelling came flying through the open windows, then finally the front door opened and out stepped Harry Potter, looking very red in the face. Hermione guessed he had just had yet another fight with his Uncle Vernon. Like usual!

"Another argument?" Hermione asked setting off once Harry was safely inside the car and had his seat belt on.

"Yep. Apparently I threatened magic on Dudley if he didn't stay away from my room. The great whale was looking through my things, the fat git. As if he doesn't have enough to do around the house."

"I see what your saying Harry. Actually I though you were staying with the Weasley's this summer?"

"I was. But until I turned seventeen, I couldn't. I turned seventeen on Saturday and I'm still not able to. There's no point going now, summers almost over but thanks Hermione. For getting me out of there when you did. But anyway. How's your summer been?"

Hermione laughed at Harry's quick change of subject. "Nothing much really. Finishing off homework mainly. Looking through the photo album from our past years at Hogwarts. I really can't believe that this is going to be our last year before we graduate. I still have no idea what I want to do."

"Kill Voldemort, that's what I want to do. He's taken so many damn lives and yet he never gives up. I swear Hermione, if he hurt you, Ron or even Ginny. I don't know what I'd do. I lost Sirius and my parents to that bastard and many others but I have been able to get by without them, somewhere."

Hermione pulled up to the side and turned to Harry with a stern look on her face that would make even Snape proud. "Harry. No matter what happens. Ron ,Ginny and myself will always stand by your side until the end." Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, closing her eyes slightly. "We have come to far to give up now and achieved so much as a group. There is basically nothing we can't do if we work together. ok?" She pulled away.

Harry nodded, smiling the whole time. "Thanks 'Mione! So where do you want to go."

"Just have to make one more stop." They pulled up outside some apartments and again Hermione beeped. They waited for a few minutes before Hermione yelled. "Ronald Weasley get your arse down here now!"

Harry laughed and he was joined by someone behind him. He turned and there leaning against the car was Ginny Weasley. Her laugh was like music to his ears. Everything about her was perfect and ever since they broke up at the end of the school year, Harry had regretted every minute. Harry wished every day, he hadn't said those words he had said but he guessed that Ginny had already moved on. But he quickly looked away in time to see Ron come tumbling out the front door. Ginny only doubled over with laughter. Hermione was laughing just as hard but she was the first to regain herself. "Glad you could join us Ron. I said I would pick you up at twelve. It is now five past. Get in the car so we can be on our way."

"Ok ok, busy women." tutted Ron jumping into the seat behind Hermione and Ginny into the one before Harry. "Oh hi Harry. Sorry we didn't come and get you it's just ever since Mum, well left. It's been hectic at home."

"It's ok Ron. How has the family been coping?"

Ron didn't answer. Ginny looked at her brother sadly and answered for him. "Horrible. Bill and Charlie have been trying to look after everyone. Dad has been working over time. We bearing see him anymore. Fred and George closed the joke shop and shut themselves up in their rooms. Ron and I just had to get out of there. Usually I would kill to have peace like that everyday but not for this reason. The Ministry have dropped by a number of times making sure everything is ok, but like they would care. They never did before."

"I'm sorry Ginny. I shouldn't have asked. It's got nothing to do with me."

"Of course it does Harry. Mum always considered you like a son so you have as much right as us to know what's going on. But if it's ok. Can we please change to subject? I'm trying not to think about it."

"Sure thing."

The rest of the journey was in silence until Hermione pulled into car space outside Kings Cross. Everyone got out and gathered on the pavement as Hermione locked up and grabbed her handbag from the back. With a smile they walked through the number of streets of London. Now and then darting into shops to look. Soon it was five in the afternoon/evening and the four friend were tired from walking all day. They stopped at a small cafe over looking the Thames and sat down to enjoy their drinks. They talked about many different topics : school, careers, the war, fellow students and the teachers. Soon it was time to head back home. Hermione drove them home, Ron and Ginny to their apartment only a few miles from Kings Cross and Harry back to Privet Drive. All of them shared their goodbyes and went their named ways to turn in for the night.

When Hermione got home, she took her shopping up to her room, took her coat off and placed her keys next to her bed before returning down stairs to find a beautiful white owl resting on top of the sofa. Both her parents were sat as far from it as they could get. Even after six years, they still couldn't get used to the wizarding method of mailing. Hermione at first too kept her distance as she didn't recognise the owl. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl, or a Hogwarts owl. Instead on the letter that was tired to it's leg bore a logo of another wizarding school. Hermione stepped forward and quickly took the letter. The white owl shock its head and soared out of the open window. Looking down Hermione examined the logo closer.

It was a light blue and sliver shield with two lit wands crossing over the centre, and underneath sliver words shone brightly. 'The Royal Wizarding Academy. Shining the brightest star even brighter.'

The Royal Wizarding Academy? I've never heard of the place,' thought Hermione walking out the room and sitting down on the bottom step of the staircase. She flipped the envelope over and scanned the address. Yep it was for her. With shaking hands, Hermione opened the letter and muttered the words to herself not noticing her parents standing behind her, reading over her shoulder.

The Royal Wizarding Academy are proud to offer you, Miss Hermione Granger, a place among fellow bright witches and wizards like yourself. As you are currently a Hogwarts student, you have the decision to choose weather or not you transfer to the academy or stay where you are. However before you decide please take the following reasons into account:

1. The academy can provide you with an education far above the advance standards that Hogwarts can offer you. This can also include a particular course that relates to your chosen career but if you have none, then our board of education career adviser can help you if you wish it.

2. With our courses you are given the opportunity to apply for any job worldwide and almost garneted an acceptance.

3. We understand and provide certain students opportunities to develop a bonus understanding themselves of the international cultures and languages that over the past ten years have travelled through neighbouring nations.

We ask that you consider this opportunity as this is only given to the students who show the intelligence and academic minds that have for years, introduced the wizarding world with new ways of life. Such as the creation of the Wolf Bain potion and many charms that have found their ways into the standard foundation school courses.

We will await your reply by no later then the 19th of August. If you do accept this offer then the train will make an extra stop at Platform nine and three quarters on September 1st at 11am. We know this is the same time The Hogwarts express is due to arrive but as these arrangements are very rare, this time can be over looked. You will have no need to return once school ends as you will be provided with an apartment just off-site. The school course you will be entered on runs over a three-year basics.

We hope to hear from you soon Miss Granger.

Professor C Element

(Headmistress of The Royal Wizarding Academy)

Hermione ,in shock, let the letter fall from her hand before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. Her mind going completely blank.

Meanwhile over in France on the coast, Professor Crystal Element sat at her desk smiling as she received the last of the replies from the student who were due to attend that year. But one made her smile even more. There on the top of the large neat pile, written with neat curly written was the reply she was most interested in. The one from a certain witch in England. She read the reply and quickly scribbled something done in her book that lay open in front of her. Laying down the pen, Crystal walked out of her office window door and looked out to the surrounding waters. "We look forward to you here Miss Hermione Granger. Great things you will accomplish while you are here. May your name be recorded in the many history books that have yet to be written as only the greatest minds have shown what they can really do. You will be one of them, I know it...!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello readers. Hope you liked the story. Since I started writing fanfiction, I have always wanted to write this fic so I will be updating hopfully alot more now. If you did enjoy it then please leave a quick reveiw. Or if you didn't then please tell me why you didn't! Thanks, enjoy the rest of your day! HMWayre xxx


	2. I choose

Hello everyone!

A bid thanks to all who reveiwed the first chapter. Here's the next chapter and Hermione has to make her choise. Will she go or stay? Will she go and forget or stay and remember? Or something completly different?

**Who do you want Hermione to end up with in this fic?**

Harry -

Ron -

Draco -

Charlie -

New Character -

**Please vote in a reveiw!**

Thanks HMWayre

xxx

**Disclaimer**

I dont' own any of this apart from the story plot and a few future characters. Other then that, it belongs to JKRowling.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was around midnight when Hermione woke up. Her head was pounding like someone was banging drums in her ears but some of all, her back was killing. She groaned as she shakily sat up in bed. She felt so weak against the pain that suddenly shot through her sore body like her whole body was on fire. Hermione lay still for a moment before opening her eyes once more: everything was nothing more then a blur. At first her mind couldn't focus on everything expect the continues pounding in her head until the advents of the previous night came whizzing back: the letter, royal wizarding school.

She groaned again turning her head towards the pictures that stood proudly on her bedside table. 'How am I going to explain this to Harry and the teachers, let alone Ginny and what about Ron? He's going to be broken hearted when he hears.' she thought ,picking up a picture of the four friends all smiling and waving at her. It had been taken just before Sirius had died back in their fifth year. She signed at that thought. (Her head was no longer sore but just felt heavy.) Ever since Sirius had died ,Harry hasn't been the same. For most of sixth year and the summer he pushed everyone away, including Remus. Hermione remembered the first time she looked into his eyes back in first year. Yes he had, had a terrible childhood, but he was full of life and ready to complete any task thrown at him: every task. But now. Yes he laughed and smiled still, but not in the same way as before. He was hollow. If anything Hermione had hoped that Harry would open up a lot more this year even if Voldemort was still at large. Not like that was only to happen now.

A single tear ran down her pale cheek. Six whole years of working together. Never giving up. An occasional fall out now and then but always making up in the end. Hermione ran her fingers across the picture and smiled through the now falling tears as she remembered that one night, just before they departed for the summer. She would never for get it…

flashback

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room reading aimlessly in front of the dancing fire flames. 'This time tomorrow I will be back home' she thought as she turned the page to the book which she had yet to finish. Everything was quite. Many of the students were either somewhere around Hogwarts having…fun, mainly the older ones or up in their dormitories getting some shut eye. As she came to the end of yet another chapter, Hermione replaced her book park and signed just as a loud crash startled her thoughts. She quicking whipped round to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Seamus all laying on the floor in a massive heap, laughing. Hermione laughed herself at the silly way they all looked.

Harry, being the one on the top , was the first to gain control shortly being followed by the others all still laughing.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrow, with a playful grin on her lips.

"Depends really, but we'll tell you anyway. Just for the fun of it, we (pointed the boys and Ginny behind him) decided to raise the students and teachers moods abit by." Ron slumped down and ticked off the things they done, off his fingers. "Harry, Ginny and I placed this spell on the Ravenclaw portrait, so that when they walk out tomorrow morning they all will relive their greatest moments and memories. For the Slytherins, well Dean and Seamus placed foul spelling dung out side their rooms, so that the smell will follow them everywhere for the next 24 hours. Finally for the Hufflepuffs, as their abit quite, tomorrow they will have a hint a Gryffindor courage so they can go and talk to other people in others houses. You know make new friends, maybe so more action may happen up in the Astronomy Tower. If you know what I mean…Hermione…dear?!"

"So basically you boys and girl have caused more havoc?"

"Awww Hermione I'm honoured. You know me to well awww. Isn't that sweet boys?" No answer. "Very funny, lets all laugh at the Keeper!"

The common room erupted with laughter, all expect Ron. "Don't worry Ron we're not laughing at you. We're laughing because the whole time you were speaking Seamus Dean and Neville were mocking you. HAHAHA!!"

Ron didn't need to be told twice. He spinned round in his seat and caught the three boys in their act. With a slight glance at each other, they scrambled up to their dorm leaving a red faced Hermione, a humiliated Ron and a very quite Harry. Once again quietness wept over the common room until Harry spoke for the first time that night. "So umm Hermione. What have you been up to? We haven't seen you since breakfast."

"Just catching up on my reading you know, me being Hermione. The only thing I do best. Hehe!"

"Can you believe that this time next year, we will have completed our full seven years at Hogwarts? I mean Hogwarts had been my home, the only place I could call home from the Dursley's. If I hadn't been accepted to this world, who knows what life would have been like. The place where I have made the best friends and found a family in."

"I know what you mean. About this world I mean."

" I know Hermione. I wonder weather every day will be like this for us?" asked Harry. "Just sitting around and talking, enjoying each others company?"

"Maybe one day, we still have to get rid of Voldemort first!"

"Thanks Ron, we really wanted to be reminded of him." said Hermione, sarcastically.

"Guys, as much as this little chat is so heart warming, it's dinner time and I am hungry." Ron practically yelled the last bit and before anyone could reply, he was out the room within seconds.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other before following there friend down to dinner for the last time before they left for the summer between sixth and seventh year.

end of flashback

Hermione sighed, whipping away the tears. 'I have to tell them.' Hermione replaced the picture on the side and looked at the clock. '9:30' it read. With a quick nod, she ran downstairs into the living room, took a pinch of floo powder and throw it into the fire and in a clear voice shouted 'The Burrow'.

She waited a moment for someone to answer. Finally someone did: it was Arthur Weasley.

"Hello Hermione, is everything ok?"

"Yes everything is fine, is Harry, Ron and Ginny awake?"

"I wouldn't know , but if you wait you can come through and see for yourself."

"Ok thanks Mr Weasley."

"No problem, we'll see you in a minute."

Hermione stood back up and returned to her room, quickly changed and rushed back down, repeated the floo powder process but this time she stepped in. It felt like she was being sucked down a giant plug hole, magical sparks flew into her face as she placed other fireplaces, but it wasn't long until she came to the Weasley's . Throwing her hands out to brake her fall, Hermione brushed off the dirt said hello to Mr Weasley again, who was now sat at the kitchen table reading a Muggle magazine on computers with a cup of tea in his right hand, before taking her speed up the stairs to the floors where Ginny and her usually slept. She tapped lightly on the door and pushed it open, to find Ginny already awake.

Ginny looked up from her teen magazine as the door opened to see Hermione in the doorway. She broke into a huge grin and rested over, giving her a massive hug. "Hermione! It's so good to see you again. What you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"I need to talk to you Ginny and Harry and Ron. It's very important."

"Ok, let me get changed and I'll meet you up in the boys room."

Hermione nodded and left the room. Running up another flight of stairs, Hermione knocked on the boys room, where she could hear soft snores, 'Ron' she whispered with a smile.

She pushed open the door to find Ron still asleep but Harry was awake and sitting up in bed looking through his photo album that since he got it, had nearly doubled in size. He looked up.

"Hey Hermione, I didn't know you were coming!"

"Nor did I really, but I need to talk to you, Ron and Ginny. It's really important." A single tear fell from her eye.

"Come here." Harry whispered and cradled Hermione in his arms as she silently cried in his arms. Harry whispered soothing words in her ear, just as the door opened again and this time it was Ginny, like he had originally thought it was before. She sneaked in and sat down at the bottom of her brothers bed who was still sleeping.

She looked at Harry and Hermione together with a smile, before tightening her fist and smacked Ron hard on the leg. He snorted awake.

"Wha- where the chickens, I thought you flushed them?"

"What? Ron wake up you git, Hermione's here. She has something to tell us."

"What Hermione?" He sleepily looked over to Harry's bed but when he saw Hermione, he suddenly was fully awake. "Bloody hell Hermione, when did you get here?"

"Just now, but I can't stay to long. There is something I have to tell you." she raised herself up from Harry's grip and sat up facing the door as if things got to bad she could get a quick brake for it. "I got two letters yesterday. One from Hogwarts and one from another wizarding school."

"Another? Why?" asked Ginny, confused.

"At first I didn't know why but well, the headmistress wants me to transfer to her school . Unlike Hogwarts it's private one and only the highest of intelligence can get accepted, and around four years only a total of two people are accepted."

"But you go to Hogwarts and it's your seventh year , your NEWT's year. You can't leave now!" cried Ron, sitting up.

"That's what I thought, until I read the letter from Hogwarts."

"And…?" asked Harry, dreading the answer.

"I'm…" Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it. She stood up and open the door again, as she closed it again with her on the other side, she whispered her answer.

" I'm "

She ran…

Find out what she's going to do in the next chapter. Please reveiw!


	3. The Train From The Same Platform

**Hiya Readers**

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating, I have been so busy and been suffering from writers block but I think I know where I'm going now, at least with this story. But anyway, here's Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy and please leave a little comment at the end, even if it's just simple. I always like hearing from readers.**

**xHMWayrex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the orginal charcters, they belong to JKRowling, but the school and any charaters you don't reconise from the books, are mine.**

**Chapter 3 **

Hermione refused to talk or communicate to Harry, Ron or Ginny through out the rest for he summer. They had sent you're a number of letters but all of them remained unopened on her desk for she knew what they were contain. Harry and Ron have always said that she deserved only the best and that one day something will happen to her and she would get everything she deserves. They couldn't have meant this could they?

Hermione sighed as she slammed the lid down on her trunk, thinking about the two replies she had sent to Hogwarts and the Royal Academy. Apart of her felt like she regretted her decision but in her heart, it felt right.

"Hermione, honey? Are you ready?" asked her mum, sticking her head from around the corner of the door.

"Yer I'm ready. I'm coming." Hermione quickly wiped around her tears, pulled her trunk behind her out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out to her parents car. She had agreed to let her parents drive her today to Kings Cross station as they were going shopping anyway.

All the while, Hermione was silent for the entire trip and her mum grew concerned.

"Everything ok honey?"

"Yer mum, everything's fine. Just.. I won't be coming home this summer, I've been offered the chance to stay at the school for the entire year and they are expanding the education years by three."

She smiled falsly.

"I understand Hermione. You always were highly involved in your studies and we are behind you. Spend as much time as you need away and we'll see you when you get back ok?"

Hermione nodded and hugged her parents tightly around the middle when they got out of the car. Her dad found her a trolley and soon she was on her way to Platform 9 and 10. With a deep breathe, she stepped through.

As always, the platform of 9 ¾ was as busy as ever. Parents stood everywhere with their kids, some we knew from the years before and some new ones who were in tears knowing that their children were growing up and moving onto Hogwarts education. She remembered when she was one. But something was different. Unlike before, everyone seemed crowed around as if straining to look at something. Taking a few further steps, she bit back a gasp. Instead of the gleaming red Hogwarts Express train that usually rested on the tracks around this time, there was a beautiful blue and sliver train in it's place. On the side of the carriages shone the same logo that was on the letter from The Royal Academy.

People either side of her were whispering in hush voices, but as she slightly pushed her way to the front, she caught bits of the conversations.

"I wonder who is attending the school…"

"I had a friend who got asked to go there. Brightest spark in the school…"

"Isn't that Dumbledore? If it is who is that lady with him?"

Hermione, having ditched the trolley and struck her trunk into her pocket, looked to where the man was pointing and sure enough, there was Dumbledore; dressed in her light blue robes with the gold and silver stars around the hem.

She sighed one more time, pushed through to the front of the crowd, only for the entire platform to suddenly go quite. Dumbledore looked up and smiled at her.

"Ah Miss Granger. You have arrived, come, there is someone I would like you to meet."

The platform burst into quite chatter. Hermione knew they were talking about her. She walked forward and stood by her headmasters side and looked up at the lady in front of her.

She was dressed in dark blue robes that seemed to be made of royal silk and the fabric shimmered as the lady slowly moved and in the usual breeze of the platform. Long blonde hair was pulled up into a very high pony tail that fell freely, like the wind, down he back. She smiled sweetly at Hermione, showing pearl white teeth and her blue ice eye sparkled. "Hello Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger, this is Madam Element Crystal. She will be your new headmistress."

"Pleased to meet you Headmistress Elements."

"The pleasure is truly, all mine. I'm so happy to finally be able to meet you, Hermione Granger. I believe everything is in order?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes but I believe that we should wait. I would think that Miss Granger would like to say good bye to Harry and Ron-"

"No thank you sir." Hermione looked down to the ground. "I think that if I see them today, I will not be able to go. I'll explain to them someday and see them again hopefully. Sir is it true that the Hogwarts years are increasing?"

"Yes Miss Granger they are. Students are given the opportunity to remain at the school for another three years if they believe they are not ready for the world and think they can improve on their knowledge and use it in the future. Why?"

"I was just wondering sir, do you know if Harry and Ron are going to stay on?"

"I believe they are Miss Granger. Maybe if your studies are going well, you might visit us in the near future?"

"I can't see that being a problem Albus, but if Miss Granger doesn't want to see her friends then I think we should move on quickly as I believe that they have arrived."

And sure enough, there they were. Harry and Ron had just pasted through the gateway to the platform and were slowing walking towards the crowds. Hermione gathered her breathe and stepped onto the nearest carriage without looking back. In the distance, she could hear Harry calling to her, calling for her to wait. Hermione didn't turn or show any sign that she had heard. Her truck handle tightly grasped in her hand, Hermione turned the corner and out of everyone's sight for a moment, until she returned but still refusing to look at anyone in the eye, she sat down, grabbed one of her new school text books and started reading as the train gave a great launch and was on it's way.

Harry and Ron were engulfed in a burst of steam as they were too late to see Hermione leave. So that was her decision. She was gone. Ginny soon joined them at the edge of the platform by the tracks and watched sadly as the blue train gathered speed at disappeared in a bright spark of silver light. A tear fell down Ginny's check which Harry wiped away and gathered her in a hug allowing her to cry freely. Ron looked down, even since Hermione had ran out of his house that day at his place, her choice had plagued his mind like savage rats. He knew, they all knew that she would go and would support her either way but apart of them felt betrayed and lost without their friend who had become such an important part of them, that now would be hundreds of miles away with only the Owl mail as their source of contact.

Ron looked up with tears shinning in his eyes. One thought on his mind. Three words that he never got a chance to tell Hermione. He feared that now it was to late for when a new school begins, it means new friends and crushes. The depressed friends boarded the train and sat in their usual compartment without a word. What could be said to lighten the grey sorrow mood that swept over that compartment? As the Hogwarts Express drew nearer to it's destination, so did The Royal Wizarding Academy train.

Hermione looked out of the window and gazed up at the castle that would now be her home.

'Just like Hogwarts was…'


	4. The Train Journey

_Heya._

_Wow! I really haven't updated in ages :( That really is not very good, I am soo sorry for those who were following this story. If anything, I just really been in the mind to write. I'm now at college and lost mum last year to cancer (in fact a year today) and I seems that I have lost interest or the will to do certain things, writing being one of them. I am still reading the stories on here, but not writing any myself. I had a bored moment a few days ago and thought I would have a creak at an update for this story but I cannot promise anything amazing. I will be trying to improve it, if I get the chance too but I dunno..we shall have to wait and see :)_

_So here is the update for today :) Chapter 4._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, that belongs to J. :)**

**Chapter 4 :- The Train Journey**

Even with the castle in sight, there was still time before they would arrive at the station. Hermione settled down in the far corner by the window in her own compartment, she watched with sad eyes as students ran up and down the corridor, chatting and greeting old friends. Hermione looked down at the book that was tightly grasped in her pale hands, the sudden comfort of reading no longer seemed appealing to her, and if anything she longed to hear the voices of her friends. She gazed at the seat across from her and silently imagined both Harry and Ron sitting there laughing and arguing over a pointless game of chess. She smiled weakly. Education was always her main focus in life but now, doubts filled her head: maybe she had made the wrong choice.

"Don't worry, we all have doubts when we first come here."

Hermione whipped round to see a small female standing in the doorway. Designer jeans clung to her small form and a blue tunic with the words 'you know you want it" shone in the light of the compartment. Black hair with streaks of blue, purple and green cascaded down her back, the occasionally plat darted here and there. She smiled softly at Hermione.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

Hermione silently nodded, her focus never leaving the girl as she bounced in a thumped down on the seat with her feet up, taking up the entire seat.

"I'm Michelle Evans, you are?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. I umm... I just transferred from Hogwarts."

"Really? I never would have guessed." Michelle said sarcastically. "If you weren't new, then damn me I need glasses."

The tips of Hermione twitched up for a moment.

"Trust me Hermione, you'll be fine…no room for doubts are this academy."

"How did you know I had doubts?" Hermione finally found a voice to speak, even if it was small and slightly focused.

"Other than the fact it written all over your expression...I read your mind. It's what I specialise in. You might know of a spell that does the same…Legilimens I believe."

"…Allows the caster to delve into the mind of the victim."

"Good you understand basic spells. Ready for something a little harder?" smiled Michelle, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't understand what you mean."

Hermione slowly looked over Michelle again. She couldn't place weather she liked this girl or what. She was the first to talk to her but she also came across as someone you didn't want to get along with.

Michelle sighed, falling further back into the seat. She waved her hand in an odd motion, and a bottle of Pepsi suddenly appeared. Hermione looked shocked.

"What? Your muggle born aren't you. You look like you've never seen Pepsi. Don't tell me your one of those people who seriously thinks coco cola is better than Pepsi because it soo isn't."

"N...No it's not the Pepsi. It's..."

"The fact I made it appear from thin air, right? Hermione, Hermione…'Mione. Mind if I call you Mione? Anyway this conjuring object is basic stuff for us. The advanced stuff you learnt at Hogwarts is the basic before you're even accepted here. Hermione, you want to survive here… listen to me because this is your first lesson in Academy survival 101. Know your stuff."

"Know my stuff?"

"Yes. Your spells, potions, hand motions, your strengths but damn it; don't let anyone know your weaknesses. You'll be crushed before you even start."

"But this is an Academy. Where you learn…" Hermione leaded forward, clearly annoyed and insulted by the girl that sat across from her.

Michelle laughed. "Aw man Hermione. I can tell you that we are going to be great friends. You're so innocent and strict it's untrue."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"You'll see" Michelle winked. "Anyway, when you're finished with your moping around and come whoa-with-me attitude, I have some friends I want to introduce you too."

At first Hermione was hesitant to move, let alone follow Michelle anywhere. But she said friends, something she lacked at this moment in the academy. Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag that had her uniform inside and all her personal belongings that never left her side like her wand, book and a photo of her friends from back home. She followed Michelle down the corridor, passing some students who quickly whispered to one another, clearing questioning who she was.

That all stopped however, when she reached the compartment where four other students around her age sat gossiping at laughing. Michelle slid open the door.

"Hello my darling freaks." She shouted with a smile and a sarcastic spring in her tone. "How are thy, this beautiful day?"

"Has someone given her coffee this morning, cause that would be really bad if they have?!" A small girl with white hair squeaked from the far corner by the window, similar to the seat Hermione had been sat in. She was already dressed in her robes and the thin white hair was barely seen over the top of the thick book she was reading.

"Charlotte…darling. How long have you known me now? Surely you know that I adore life." She thumped down on the seat again, next to the Charlotte girl, wrapping an arm around her and giving her a quick peek on the cheek.

"Stop picking on Charlotte, Michelle. You really are a bully sometimes."

"But it's so fun…"

"Stop it…I'm Gemma. Gemma Soles." A red-haired beauty stood up and held out a hand for Hermione to shake. She was already in her robes and had her hair in a high ponytail to the side of her head, and thin black rimes framed her blue eyes. "Ignore Michelle; she can be a bitch when she wants to be."

Hermione shook her hand slowly. "Hermione Granger. I'm transferring from Hogwarts."

"Oh so you're the new transfer." Gemma's smile turned into a huge grin, like a hungry lion who suddenly found meat. "Please take a seat; I'll introduce you to everyone."

Hermione gazed around the compartment and took a seat behind her a little aside from Michelle, right by the door, ready for a quick getaway.

"Right, you already know Michelle. Charlotte Gold is sat next to her; she looks her mythology books from muggle perspectiveve. Opposite her is Adam Frame, he loves his science and potions. Yes you cover both here, and somewhere is Jay, Michael and Chris. Be warned those three boys can be pains in the bloody arse when they wanna be."

Hermione looked at Adam. He was sat back straight up with a thick green binded book in his lap. He was in his robes. Short sandy brown hair framed his face and misty grey eyes slowly traced the patterns of the words on the page as he read.

"Who are Jay, Michael and Chris?" asked Hermione, tugging her bag off her shoulder and placing it between her legs on the floor.

"Pranksters and troublemakers," whispered Adam. He looked up at Hermione. "Jay Highmoore, Michael Adams and Chris Potter. They love to cause trouble, well more so Michael then the other two. They grew up together in Italy so don't think anything will come between them quickly."

Charlotte sighed. "You'll see them later. They don't travel by the train, they like to show off and come by broomstick. They're not the only ones though so…"

"Broomstick?" Hermione was shocked.

"Yes if you're on the quidditch team or passed a particular exam, you're allowed to fly here: Kind like the muggle driving permit."

"Oh…"

"Anyway...we'll be arriving soon at the station." Charlotte smiled, grazing at her watch. "You best go and get ready. We'll meet you outside on the platform."

Hermione nodded, stood up and walked out the compartment, Adam staring at her the entire time from behind the cascade of hair.

_**Thanks guy for reading. Reveiw x**_


End file.
